


Take A Chance On Me

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't take it seriously, Gen, I don't want any hates in the comments pls, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Stark Industries, Starker, THIS CAN BE READ AS EITHER STARKER OR IRONDAD, This story is a bit of a joke, crackfic, interpret as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: A short drabble of Peter sending his application to Tony in the hopes of becoming an intern at Stark Industries. Except, Peter doesn't exactly follow protocol.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:  
> https://letowolfie.tumblr.com/post/642387535132262400/oodlyenough-what-if-instead-of-writing-a-cover
> 
> I wrote this fic very quickly and didn't feel like editing it much. So I'm sorry if it's rambly! I think it's safe to say it's a bit of a crackfic as well whoops.  
> -Kim

Tony groans when he sees the horror of a whopping  _ one-hundred and eighty-three _ unread emails in his inbox. He rubs his eyes, then blinks a few times.  
"Fuck me," he sighs as he sits up straight to open the first email. He knows he should hire someone to go through these, but he's too much of a perfectionist to even let anyone come near them, let alone answer them.

-

It's nearly 3 p.m. when Tony's got only 11 emails next. He longs for a coffee. Knowing that even after these emails, he's got thousands of other tasks to take care of. Why had he thought it'd be fun to be a CEO? Why had he-

**Subject: Internship Application**

Tony frowns when he sees the next email in line. Whoever sent this to him's got some nerve. It is very clearly specified that any sort of application, be it for internships or jobs, should be sent to the HR section, not to Tony personally.

However, his curiosity wins over and he opens the email. If it’s in his inbox, why not take a look at it, right?

_ Hi, Mr. Stark! _

_ My aunt said I should make a good first impression, so I got creative. Don't worry about my grades and background, if I'm not smart enough I'll be kicked out of the program the first day I know. Believe me. I've got the brains. _

_ Instead of my resume, you'll find a little surprise attached to this email. I do hope you like it, Sir! _

_ Best regards,  
_ _ Peter Benjamin Parker _

Tony squints. This has got to be a joke, right? No one in their right mind would ever send Tony a direct email like this.  He is intrigued though, so he does open the attached file.

"Boss," Friday's voice comes in. "It's an audio file. Do you want me to play it?"  
"Yes, go ahead," Tony flails his hand dismissively, simply too fascinated by all of this nonsense.

"Playing audio file."

" _ If you change your mind  
_ _ I'm the first in line  
_ _ Honey, I'm still free  
_ _ Take a chance on me  
_ _ If you need me, let me know  
_ _ Gonna be around  
_ _ If you've got no place to go  
_ _ When you're feeling down _ "

Tony blinks. Once. Twice. Then bursts into loud laughter. He doesn't ask Friday to stop the song. Instead, he sits back and lets the music echo through his otherwise quiet office. Gosh, it’s been a while since he last listened to Abba.

" _ Take a chance on me  
_ _ That's all I ask of you, honey  
_ __ Take a chance on me "

Tony has a shit-eating grin on his face. He can't believe that this… Peter Parker kid, had the guts to do this. But, he must admit, it took him off guard in a good way. And of course, the kid is right. If he gets hired, he'll still have to prove himself anyways.

"Friday," Tony hums, his mood having turned a 180 degrees. "Schedule an appointment with Peter Parker for me. Tomorrow."

"Of course, boss."

Tony licks his lips and chuckles under his breath when he hits the answer button and quickly adds a YouTube link. He doesn’t add any text, Friday will send the invite either way, but it’s too good a chance to let it slip through his fingers.

-

Peter’s eyes widen when a new notification pops up on his screen.  **_RE: Internship Application._ **

“Oh God,” he mumbles. This is the moment of truth. His fingers quickly tap the notification and he squints his eyes to read the email as fast as possible- except there’s no text in there. “Huh?”

Peter clicks the YouTube link and waits for the video to load.  **“Abba - The Day Before You Came.”** Peter grins and shakes his head. Tony Stark replied. He actually sent an Abba song back. Peter has no clue if he’s hired or not, but at least he’s got a reply. Oh! Wait, he’s got another email...

**Subject: Appointment with Mr. Stark**

Peter gasps.


End file.
